For operating medical devices, such as operating tables, a plurality of solutions as disclosed, for example, in documents DE 10 2005 054 230 A1, DE 10 2007 060 810 A1, DE 10 2007 060 808 A1, DE 10 2007 060 811 A1 and DE 10 2005 054 223 A1, are known. Further, from the field of consumer electronics a plurality of programmable and teachable remote controls are known which, however, do not meet the high demands on remote controls for medical devices with respect to fail-safeness.